Clara Watson-Holmes and her bad-ass dads
by ClaraLuna
Summary: Clara Watson-Holmes is just like her parents. Clever, fast-witted, strong, and focused. Want to know more? Read on. Rated T
1. prolouge

Words words words swords words words I'm writing a story hi my name is Kristen I like cake give me food now or I'll kill you! (From Smokepelt)

* * *

Clara Watson-Holmes was just like any other fifteen year old girl. She loved her dads dearly and enjoyed investigating crime scenes. Well, probably not exactly like other girls her age. Sherlock Holmes and John Watson were her parents after all.

When Sherlock and John decided to have a child together, they had asked John's sister Harriet to be the surrogate. She happily agreed. Nine months later, a beautiful blonde haired, brown eyed baby girl was born.

She was attached to Sherlock at the hip as soon as she was born. As soon as she turned eight he started bringing her to crime scenes. Much to John's dismay. She started learning deduction skills at age five. By the time she was thirteen, she was respected by the majority of Scotland Yard. Not including Donovan and Anderson of course. But, you can't please everyone.

Clara was highly trained in using a gun by both her parents. Like Sherlock, she liked to shoot the wall out of boredom. Which didn't take well with John or Ms. Hudson. Or other residents of Baker Street. John usually confiscated her gun. Only for Sherlock to give it back to her a few minutes later.

Clara had a way of attracting danger to her. She was always in trouble when it came to a case. In the end, she would always save herself from a near death experience. She liked the danger though. She always had her gun on hand and these people had clearly never dealt with a Holmes before. Those who did wound up seriously injured, concussed, arrested, and, one time, by no fault of Clara's, even dead.

She was not a force to be reckoned with. She looked innocent, but it was a facade. She could pin down a man three times her size. And gut them like a fish.

The point is, Clara Watson-Holmes was no average teenager. Want to know more? Read on.

* * *

Told you I'd write this story. Like it so far?


	2. Chapter 1

Clara stood over the mangled corpse that once was Andrew Clements. Black hair, mid to late thirties, father of two, happily married, trained with a gun, police, she deduced. Nothing to give her any information about why they made him their target.

"Maybe it was just a random dog attack." Anderson pondered.

"It's never random." Clara informed. "These wounds were made by a blade of some kind. They're too deep to be dog scratches. Or bites."

"Stab wounds, lacerations." Sherlock studied. "Possibly gang attack."

"Lestrade, were there any witnesses?" Clara questioned.

"Not that I know of." Lestrade said. "All we know is that someone found him while on a jog." Clara studied the space around her. Across the street from the ally they stood in were several flats. Judging by the position of the windows to the ally she suspected the owner of one of the flats must have seen something.

"Did you interview any of the flat owners across the way?" Clara asked.

"Yes." Lestrade confirmed. "They all check out."

"No weapons, no witnesses." Clara muttered to herself. "This guy's good."

"Did anyone contact his wife?" Sherlock asked.

"Not yet." Donovan said.

"Then call her. She could know something."

"Who put you in charge Freak?" Donovan spat.

"Last I checked, you need me and my father to help you solve this case." Clara snapped.

"Break it up." Lestrade ordered. "Donovan, call Sylvia Clements." Donovan huffed and pulled out her phone.

"We need to know if anyone had a vendetta against him." Sherlock instructed. "If he had any enemies."

"He was a cop," Anderson droned. "Of course he had enemies."

"Shut up Anderson, your voice is driving me mad." Sherlock replied simply. Anderson puffed and stalked away.

"Donovan," Clara said. "Any leads?"

"She said he had an old gang affiliation." Donovan said hanging up the phone. "Selling LSD, coke, pot, and basically any other drug a human can get their hands on."

"Any contacts?" Clara asked.

"Only one." Donovan said. "Name's Peter Barrks." She handed Clara a piece of paper. "Here's the number."

"Great, thanks." Clara said, taking the paper.

Freak." Donovan sneered before leaving as well.

"Father," Clara said. "We have a call to make." 


	3. Chapter 2

"What did he say?" Clara asked her father as he hung up the phone.

"That is was none of our business. And if I called again he'd hunt me down and kill me." Sherlock replied.

"Guilty?"

"I'd say." John said. "To Lestrade?"

"I'd rather deal with this myself." Sherlock replied, putting the phone back in his pocket. He pulled on his coat and headed for the door.

"Can I come?" Clara asked.

"No, you're staying here." John replied.

"But Dad..." Clara complained.

"It could be dangerous." John explained. "You heard what he said."

"All the more fun."

"Are you sure you want to come?" Sherlock asked.

"Of course I do." Clara said.

"Come on then." Sherlock waved her out the door.

"Be careful!" John yelled.

"No promises!" Clara yelled back. She pulled on her coat as she rushed behind her father.

"Clara, listen to your dad." Sherlock instructed. "Try not to injure yourself."

"But he's a doctor." Clara whined. "He can patch me up if I'm hurt."

"I'd rather you stay safe as well." Sherlock informed her. "Just because he's a doctor does not mean you can run around getting hurt all the time."

"But that's half the fun." Clara complained.

"Clara." Sherlock warned.

"Alright Father." Clara complied.

"Thank you." Sherlock hailed a cab and ushered Clara in.

"Do we have a plan?" Clara asked.

"No." Sherlock replied.

"And I'm throwing myself into danger."

"Watch your tone." Sherlock dictated as the cab pulled up to the address. Sherlock paid the cabbie and knocked on the old wooden door. A man with greying hair and a go tee answered.

"What the hell do you want?" He questioned.

"Are you Peter Barrks?" Sherlock asked.

"Who's asking?"

"Sherlock Holmes. I'm with Scotland Yard. Well be taking you in for questioning for the murder of Andrew Clements."

"Like hell you are." He pulled a gun from the back of his pants and pointed it at Sherlock. Luckily, Clara had her's in her jacket pocket. She whipped it out and shot Patrick's gun from his hands.

"You little bitch." Patrick spat. He went for the gun again but Clara shot his hand.

"Let's think about this carefully." Clara said. "I have a gun and you don't. I have the upper hand. So I suggest you cooperate and come with us." Sherlock picked up Patrick's gun as Clara called Scotland Yard.

"Lestrade, we have Patrick Barrks here for you." She said. "Send your least annoying agent to pick him up. My father and I have him under control for now."

Within five minutes a squad car pulled up carrying Lestrade.

"Thank you for detaining him." Lestrade said, cuffing Peter and putting him in the squad car.

"Our pleasure Lestrade." Clara said.

"Ready to go home?" Sherlock asked.

"I'll get us a cab." 


	4. Chapter 3

Clara entered 221B with her father an hour later.

"Are you two alright?" John asked.

"We're fine Dad." Clara assured, kissing his cheek. "Nothing to worry about."

"I always worry about you." John said.

"Everything was fine. The only one injured was Barrks." Sherlock informed before kissing his husband. "Thanks to our daughter's marksmanship."

"He wasn't that hard to hit." Clara acknowledged. "He was sluggish. Probably from the drinking. Weak, obviously because of the LSD and cocaine. Not to mention disoriented due to recent head injury which I suspect came from a rival gang member after a deal gone awry."

"Very good Clara." Sherlock praised. "All correct."

"Learned from the best."

"That you did." John rolled his eyes at his daughter and husband.

"Are we done?" John asked.

"Yes dad." Clara teased. John rolled his eyes again.

"Watch your tone." He warned.

"Oh lighten up John." Sherlock said. "Come on, I've made reservations at Angelo's." 


	5. Chapter 4

"Has he given you any information yet?" Sherlock asked Lestrade.

"We can't get anything out of him." He said.

"Maybe I can get something out of him." Clara said.

"Careful in there!" John called after his daughter. She stepped into the interrogation room and pulled the dagger out of her boot.

"Do you know what happened to Andrew Clements?" She questioned.

"I don't know anything." He spat.

"A little defensive aren't we?" Clara twirled the dagger between her fingers. Unlike her father, who liked to get right to the point, she like to have a little fun. She could tell he was lying.

"I didn't kill him." He claimed.

"What did you do on the date of December 8th, 2012?" Clara asked, running a finger along the blade

"Same thing I do every day." He said. "Woke up at nine thirty, ate breakfast, went to work at the factory down the road, left at six and went to meet some buddies at the bowling alley and bowled for two hours. Then we went to the bar. Got home around midnight."

"What factory do you work at?" Clara pressed, knowing there were no factories for miles. Only a brewery.

"The box factory."

"Nice try." Clara drove the dagger into the table. "The closest box factory is in Cardiff. Where as you told me you worked at a factory only minutes from here. Knowing that there are no factories in London, I gave you the benefit of the doubt and took into consideration brewery not to far from here." She pulled the dagger out of the table and put the tip to his nose. "Next time, do your research."

"Fine! I did it! You happy now?"

"There's something else you're not telling me." She took the dagger from his face and began twirling it again.

"That's all I know!" Sweat beaded on his forehead and his hands shook.

Alright. You don't know you don't know." She put the dagger back in her boot. "Take him away." She said to the officers behind her. She strode out of the room to her parents and Lestrade.

"Did you get answers?" Lestrade asked.

"Plenty." She smirked. "We've got the right guy. But he knows more than he's letting on. I can come back tomorrow for more questions. I seem to scare the piss out of him."

"Clara, what did you do?" John questioned.

"Nothing."

"Do you have your dagger with you?" Sherlock asked.

"Maybe." John glared at her. "I got the answers didn't I?"

"I asked you not to bring it." John groaned.

"You know that's no use." Sherlock informed.

"Let's just go home." John rolled his eyes and walked out the door.


	6. Chapter 5

Clara sat at the desk, looking at her laptop for a side job while the Andrew Clements case was on hold. Peter refused to give any more information. They still had not found any accomplices. They were close to closing the case and arresting Peter alone. Clara and Sherlock refused to give up on it.

"Anything good?" Sherlock asked.

"Nothing yet." Clara sighed.

"Can't there be anything. Even something simple!" Sherlock complained, flopping down on the couch.

"Maybe a kidnapping." Clara suggested. "Anything."

"Would you two stop complaining?" John requested. "Especially you Sherlock. If you think more people were involved in the Clements case then why don't you look for them yourselves?"

"Lestrade's got us on twenty-four hour watch." Clara explained. "He said if we strayed by ourselves we were off the case."

"That's never stopped you before."

"We officially work of them now John." Sherlock said. "Disobeying orders could cost is our job. We need the money."

"Why doesn't he want you two to find the rest of the gang?"

"We don't have any leads John. I don't even have enough information to figure out where they are."

"Cardiff!" Clara exclaimed, jumping from her seat. "They're in Cardiff!"

"How do you know?" John asked.

"I did some research on our friend Peter Barrks." Clara explained. "When I interrogated him he mentioned a box factory. He did work there for a few years. He was fired along with five others the same year the Skull Keys, the gang Peter and Andrew were a part of, came to light. They spent four years torturing innocent people in Cardiff until they disappeared last year. Andrew and Peter moved here while the others remained in Cardiff. Andrew cleaned up his act and became a police officer, Peter remained unemployed."

"Impressive." Sherlock praised.

"How did you figure it out?" John questioned.

"It's amazing what you can find when you know how to hack into databases. Father, shall I call Lestrade and give him the I formation or do some more research first?"

"Get more information on the other five men, then call." Sherlock instructed. Clara nodded and turned her attention back to her laptop.

"You're becoming better than me at this." Sherlock mentioned.

"I had a good teacher." Clara complemented. Sherlock smiled at his daughter like any proud father would.

They were like each other in so many ways. She would be, Sherlock taught her everything he knows. Of course, she had survival skill from John. But she was definitely Sherlock's little girl.

She was always closer to him than John. Probably because Sherlock was her biological father. He and John had gotten into many arguments about how he didn't feel like her real father. Sherlock had to constantly remind him that he was as real a father for her as he was. He finally began to understand that.


	7. Help me!

i have really bad writers block and I need your help. I want to finish this story in a seven or eight chapters by them catching the other members of the gang but I don't know how to get there. Help!


	8. Chapter 6

"Do you want one of us to go with you?" Sherlock asked his daughter.

"I can make it to Scotland Yard on my own." Clara assured her parents. She pocketed her thumb drive, put the files in her bag and walked out the door.

It was too bad she was wrong.

John started to get uneasy. Clara had been gone several hours now. He finally decided to call her mobile.

"Clara Watson-Holmes," her answering machine chirped. "Unless you are my parents or a client, don't bother leaving a message."

"Damn." He muttered to himself. He knew she turned her mobile off while on a case so he tried to think positive and called Lestrade.

"Hello." He answered.

"Is Clara with you?" John asked.

"No, I've been trying to get ahold of her. I was just about to call you."

"I haven't heard from her since she left five hours ago."

"Alright, legally, we can't start the search until she's been missing twenty-four hours. We'll keep our eyes open though."

"Thank you Lestrade." John said before hanging up the phone.

"Clara's been kidnapped!" Sherlock yelled, running into the room.

"How do you know?"

"I got a voice message on my mobile." He pulled the phone from his pocket and played the message.

"If you want to see your daughter alive again, stop looking for us." A gravely voice whispered. "We know what you're doing. We've been watching for a while. Our boss is very... interested in your daughter. We'll let her go if you swear to leave us alone. We cannot promise she will not be harmed. We've destroyed the information she's gathered on us. If you have anymore, bring it to the address that will be sent to you. Come alone, or she dies."

"What the hell are we going to do?" John asked.

"We follow instructions." Sherlock replied.

"Are you mad? We can't let them get away Scott free."

"We can't let them kill her either."

"We need to do something."

"And put our daughters life on the line?" Sherlock questioned. "I'm thinking of her. Are you?"

"Of course I am! I fear for her life. But we can't just let them walk!"

"John, listen to me." Sherlock put his hands on John's shoulders. He was visibly shaking, on the verge of tears. "We need to let this one go. For our daughter's sake." Sherlock was never the comforting type, even now, but when John broke down he tried to console him.

"Shhh John." He cooed. "We'll get her back. I promise." His mobile buzzed with the address where they would find Clara.

"We have the address. Are you okay to go?"

"I'm not letting you go without me." John composed himself and grabbed his jacket and gun. "He said he wanted anymore information we have on them. Is there anything?"

"No, Clara is very careful to never save anything on her computer. She always uses the thumb drive. It's her life line. All information that would have been in this flat was with her." Sherlock explained, grabbing his gun from the desk.

The address that was sent to Sherlock led them to an abandoned building. When they stepped inside, they were immediately met by four men. Two grabbed Sherlock and two grabbed John.

"Disarm them." The same gravely voice from the phone instructed. The men stripped them of their guns.

"You remember the deal correct?" He asked. "Is there anything else you know about us?"

"I swear everything was with our daughter." Sherlock assured. "We have nothing left to give you."

"Search them!" He barked.

"Nothing sir." One said when they were done.

"Fine, get the girl." One of the men holding Sherlock left to get Clara. They dragged her out with her hands bound behind her back. Bruised and bloodied.

"Take the bitch and go." The man said. "But if you ever come looking for us again, we will find you and kill you all. Starting with her." The men let Sherlock and John go and they ran to Clara's aid. They help her from the ground and carried her from the building.

"What now?" Clara asked.

"We're going home to get you fixed up." John said.

"What then, we go to Scotland Yard?"

"No, the deal was that we stop going after them to get you back." Sherlock explained.

"We can't just let them go. They need to be put away forever."

"It's the only thing we can do. This is for your safety." She didn't argue anymore which made Sherlock worry. She was usually much more stubborn.


	9. Chapter 7

"Clara," Sherlock said from her bedroom door. "Are you alright?" She had become increasingly distant since her kidnapping. She constantly had nightmares and flinched when someone would put a hand towards her.

"Fine." She lied. She pulled her knees to her chest and looked out the window.

"I know when your not telling the truth. You should know that better than anyone."

"It's nothing. Honest." Sherlock sighed and sat on the window seat next to his daughter.

"Why won't you tell us what's going on with you?" He asked, his voice softer that usual. A tear escaped Clara's eye but she wiped it away before her father could notice, which he did. "What happened while you were there?" One tear turned into many as she cried into her knees. Sherlock pulled her into his chest and let her cry.

"I'm sorry." She finally said, lifting her head. "It just hurts to remember."

"Your dad and I can help you if you just tell us what happened."

"I can't. You don't understand. I've never been this scared before. I've never been scared at all before."

"I do understand. I felt like you when I was faced with Moriarty. It's alright to be scared. You just have to let me and your dad help you."

"Alright," Clara said, wiping the excess tears away. "I'll tell you what happened."

"Let's go to the sitting room." Sherlock stood and helped Clara up. "Go sit and I'll get your dad." Clara nodded silently and walked towards the sitting room and collapsed in her chair. Sherlock and John followed in holding hands. They sat on the couch and looked at Clara with questions in their eyes.

"Clara," John started. "What happened when you were kidnapped?"

"It was horrible. They took turns beating me and then, there boss got there. I couldn't see his face. He wore a mask. When he came he grabbed me and took me into one of the rooms. Then he started beating me. When he got bored with that he... He..."

"What did he do to you?" Sherlock asked.

"He tied me to an old bed and he... raped me." Sherlock and John looked at their daughter in stunned silence.

Finally, John stood and took Clara into his arms.

"Why didn't you tell us sooner?" He asked, running a hand through her hair.

"I just wanted to forget." She whispered.

"That's it." Sherlock said. "I'm going to kill them all."

"No your not." Everyone turned their attention to the door where a man was standing with a gun in his hand. "I'm sure you remember the warning."

"Who the hell are you?" Sherlock asked, pointing his gun. John and Clara doing the same.

"My name is Sebastian Moran. Perhaps Jim told you about me."

"You were mentioned. Now I assume you're the one who violated our daughter."

"Ding ding ding we have a winner."

"Give me one good reason I shouldn't unload my gun into your brain." John barked.

"Because you'll be to occupied with your daughter." Sebastian sent a bullet flying into Clara's stomach. Josh caught her as she fell and Sherlock shot at Sebastian until his gun was empty.

"Sherlock," John said. "Call an ambulance." Sherlock nodded and frantically dialed the number on his mobile. John attempted to stop the bleeding with a rag he found on the coffee table.

"Try to stay with me Darling." John said. "Try to stay awake. Everything's going to be alright. You'll be just fine."

"It hurts Dad." She croaked. "It hurts so bad."

"I know it does." John began to cry.

"The ambulance is on their way." Sherlock said.

"Am I gonna die?" Clara asked.

"No." John said. "You're gonna be okay." Of course he didn't know that for a fact. The chance of surviving was roughly one in four. Even if they could save her she would never be the same.


	10. Chapter 8

Sherlock paced the waiting room of the hospital while Clara was in surgery. It would be another hour until they got out and he didn't know what to think.

"Sherlock," John said, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Sit down. You're going to give yourself a heart attack."

"I can't sit John." Sherlock argued. "I'm worried. Our daughter is in surgery. Going through a procedure that she might not make it out of."

"She'll be fine. She always is."

"She's never been shot in the stomach."

A nurse walked out of the operating room and Sherlock held onto John's hand.

"We have good news and bad news." She said.

"What's the good news?" Sherlock asked.

"The bullet did not hit any major organs. She should be just fine." Sherlock sighed in relief.

"And the bad news?" John asked.

"We couldn't save the baby."

"What do you mean baby?" Sherlock questioned.

"You didn't know she was pregnant?"

"No. I don't even think she knew." John admitted.

"The one thing the bullet did hit was her uterus. She lost the child and may never have another."

"Will we be able to see her?" Sherlock asked.

"Of course. She's right down the hall. Third door on your left." Hand in hand John and Sherlock walked to their daughter's hospital room.

Clara laid in the bed in the center of the room. The anesthesia had just worn off and she was looking around groggily.

"Clara, Darling." John cooed. "How do you feel?" He grabbed hold of her hand and sat down next to the bed.

"Tired. And sore. What did the doctor say?"

"The doctor said you'll be just fine." Sherlock said, taking her other hand.

"You're hiding something from me." Clara said. "I may be drugged but I can tell."

"The doctor told us something that took us a bit by surprise." John admitted. "Clara, did you know you were pregnant?"

"I had my suspicions. I just didn't want to believe it. That's why I didn't say anything."

"They couldn't save the baby." Sherlock informed. "And they said that you might not be able to have another."

Silence hung in the air as John and Sherlock held onto their daughter's hands. A tear slid down Clara's face but no more.

"Are you alright Darling?" John asked.

"I don't know. It's a lot to take in. This isn't really something I thought about. Children weren't exactly part of my plan for the future. But now that I know I can't... I just don't know what to think."

"Why don't you get some sleep." Sherlock suggested. "You'll think better when you wake up." He kissed her forehead. "I promise we'll be here when you wake up."

"We love you." John said, kissing her head as well.

"I love you too." Clara said, before falling asleep.


	11. Chapter 9

When Clara was finally permitted out of the hospital, she spent most of her time in her bedroom. John and Sherlock tried to get through to her but she wouldn't listen. She wouldn't even go with Sherlock on cases. Finally, John had enough.

"Clara," He said, sitting next to her on her bed. "I know it's hard for you right now. But you can't lock yourself up. Not again." She looked at him as if he wasn't there. "Darling, please. You're not just hurting yourself. You're hurting me and your father."

"I'm sorry." She murmured. "I'm so sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry for." John assured her.

"I let my guard down. I let them get to me. This wouldn't have happened if I just got my gun out on time."

"Don't blame yourself for this."

"Can I tell you something?"

"Of course you can."

"When I first thought I was pregnant I thought about what I would be like to be a mother. At first I thought it was crazy, but, after a little while, I began to warm up to the idea. If I was right, I thought about keeping it. I know I said I never really planed on having children, but now that I know I can't... I feel like a piece if me was taken." Her chocolate eyes filled with tears. "It sounds stupid."

"No it doesn't." Sherlock said from the doorway.

"How long have you been there?" Clara asked.

"Long enough." He sat on the bed next to John.

"It just makes me feel horrible. I can never have a family."

"I know this isn't easy." John said. "But locking yourself away from the world will only make matters worse. Go out there. Solve some cases. Live." He wiped the tears from her cheeks and kissed her head.

"I don't want you sitting in this room any longer." Sherlock said. "Come into the sitting room and I'll make you some cocoa. Then, I've got a case, and you're coming." Clara smiled at her parents.

"Thank you." She said.

"Now I don't want to see you doing anything like this to yourself again." John instructed. "Understand?"

"I understand."

"Come on." Sherlock said, helping her up. "No more sitting in your room. Let's go solve a crime!"


	12. Chapter 10

Clara had finally bounced back after weeks with her parents help. She was on cases again and was even trying to get back on the case of the Skull Keys. Her fathers definitely didn't agree to it. But she kept low. Stayed out of trouble.

"Why do you want to keep looking for them?" John asked her one day. "They could kill you."

"Moran's dead." Clara responded simply. "He's the one that wanted me dead. The rest were followers. Just playing as puppets. It will be a lot easier to take them down."

"You're too close to this case." Sherlock said.

"I have to end it before they find someone else to lead them. Before they find another target."

"We don't want you working this." John said. "Neither does Lestrade."

"They're weak now. We strike now, we can put them behind bars."

"Lestrade has put Donovan on the case." Sherlock informed her. "If you want back in you have to go through her."

"Then I will." Sherlock's mobile rang and he quickly answered.

"Lestrade, how can I help you?" He asked.

"Tell Clara she doesn't have to worry anymore. They've been caught."

"Brilliant. But why call me?"

"So Clara can't trick you into thinking I put her back on the case."

"Smart. Thank you Lestrade. I'll tell her." He hung up the phone and put it back in his pocket.

"What did Lestrade want?" Clara asked.

"They've been caught." Sherlock answered.

"Brilliant." Clara looked as if the weight of the world was lifted off her shoulders.

"Are you content now?" John asked.

"I am Dad."

"Now relax, will you? If you're not moping you won't sit still."

"Do you expect anything different?"

"Of course not. Now go read a book or something." He patted her shoulder and pushed her towards her room.

"Did they really catch them?" John asked when she was out of earshot.

"They did. I'm not lying."

"Thank god." John put a hand on his chest. "I don't know how much longer I could have handled her actin like that."

"Well they're gone now. We don't have to worry."

"I never thought I'd be thankful for Donovan."

"Neither did I John. Neither did I."


End file.
